Josh
Josh is a Standard Duelist in Yu-Gi-Oh! Duel Links. He only appears in Duel World (DM). Additionally, he cannot be unlocked, only appearing as an opponent. He can also be dueled in Tag Duel Tournament and Duel Island: -Gladiator-. Galle Profile-DULI-Josh.png | Profile CutIn-DULI-Josh.png | Cut-In Defeat-DULI-Josh.png | Defeat Dialogue Card-specific Monsters (Voice lines found in game files but not currently not in game yet) * Whenever Josh Summons "D.D. Assailant", he announces "I summon D.D. Assailant!" ** Most of the time when declaring an attack with that monster, he announces "D.D. Assailant, attack!" ** When Josh activates the effect of that monster, he announces "D.D. Assailant's effect activates! The monster that destroys this card is banished alongside my monster!" * Whenever Josh Summons "Doomcaliber Knight", he announces "I summon Doomcaliber Knight!" ** Most of the time when declaring an attack with that monster, he announces "Doomcaliber Knight, attack!" * When Josh activates the effect of "Flying "C"", he announces "The effect of Flying "C" activates! I Special Summon this card to your side of the field!" * When Josh activates the effect of "Maxx "C"", he announces "The effect of Maxx "C" activates! Everytime you Special Summon, I get to draw a card!" * Whenever Josh Summons "Mechanicalchaser", he announces "I summon Mechanicalchaser!" ** Most of the time when declaring an attack with that monster, he announces "Mechanicalchaser, attack!" * When Josh activates the effect of "Mekanikal Arkfiend", he announces "Mekanikal Arkfiend's effect activates! I Special Summon a Normal Monster!" * Whenever Josh Summons "Neo-Spacian Grand Mole", he announces "I summon Neo-Spacian Grand Mole!" ** Most of the time when declaring an attack with that monster, he announces "Neo-Spacian Grand Mole, attack!" ** When Josh activates the effect of that monster, he announces "Neo-Spacian Grand Mole's effect activates! Grand Mole and any monster that battled goes back to our hand!" * When Josh activates the first effect of "Night Assailant", he announces "Night Assailant's effect activates! Your monster's destroyed! Nice knowing ya!" ** When Josh activates the second effect of that monster, he announces "Night Assailant's effect activates! A Flip Effect monster in my Graveyard returns to my hand!" * When Josh activates the effect of "Royal Magical Library", he announces "Royal Magical Library's effect activates! I get to draw a card!" Spell/Trap (Voice lines found in game files but not currently not in game yet) * Whenever Josh activates "Bait Doll" he announces "Bait Doll! I can forcibly activate a Trap Card!" * Whenever Josh activates "Bottomless Trap Hole" he announces "I activate Bottomless Trap Hole! I destroy the monster you summoned and banish it! Peace out!" * Whenever Josh activates "Card Trader" he announces "I activate Card Trader! I return one card from my hand to my deck, and draw a new card!" * Whenever Josh activates "Cup of Ace" he announces "I activate Cup of Ace! I toss a coin, if it's heads I draw 2 cards! If it's tails, you draw 2!" * Whenever Josh activates "Dark Energy" he announces "I activate Dark Energy! Check-check-check it out! A Fiend-type monster gets 300 extra ATK and DEF points!" * Whenever Josh activates "Dimensional Fissure" he announces "I activate Dimensional Fissure! Any monsters sent to the Graveyard are banished instead!" * Whenever Josh activates "Magical Stone Excavation" he announces "Magical Stone Excavation! Oh yeah! One Spell Card in my Graveyard comes right back to my hand!" * Whenever Josh activates "Mind Crush" he announces "I activate Mind Crush! You have to discard any card I name from your hand!" * Whenever Josh activates "Mystical Space Typhoon" he announces "Get ready for this! Mystical Space Typhoon! I destroy one of your Spell or Trap Cards!" * Whenever Josh activates "Silver Bow and Arrow" he announces "I activate Silver Bow and Arrow! A Fairy-type monster gets 300 extra ATK and DEF points! Woohoo!"